the_sundered_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The Talons of Grimsbeak
The Talons of Grimsbeak were a party of heroes and adventurers who defended the realm of Terheim during the Eighth Era, pitting themselves against the forces of darkness during The Time of the Return. The group chose their title from a selection of options presented by Verniclex, who had served as their primary source of information up until The Scouring of Eldin. Their titles were given as an insignia of rank, signifying them as elite guards on retainer by the city of Grimsbeak. Members * Freyja, Gnome Barbarian * Shanty, Dragonborn Bard * Daelen, Half-Elf Sorcerer * Kythaela, Half-Elf Rogue * Valthor, Tiefling Paladin * Daspira, Tiefling Warlock Background The Talons of Grimsbeak met on the night of the 8th of Cinder, 8E93. The group arrived in the village of Grimsbeak separately, and upon reaching the Saucy Stein Alehouse, fell into a comfortable companionship over shared food and drink. Brixby Vanderclasp informed them of a request by the Mage's Lodge for any nearby adventurers to investigate the Green Tower of Carolinus. In need of coin, the group accepted the contract and investigated. There they met with a group of Goblins and winged Kobolds, under the supervision of Bulgorn. They fought their way up the tower, finding Carolinus dead. They fought and slew Bulgorn, and found the Elemental Bracer of Earth. They did not realize at the time the importance of the object, believing it to be a simple trinket made to enable the wearer to emit a light from the gemstone. While on this expedition, the group witnessed a strange green glow outside of the Tomb of Pike Gormly. They returned to town and reported the grim fate of Carolinus to Verniclex, before heading back to the Tomb to investigate. This turned out to be a trap set by Tabitha Gormly, who lured the adventurers in to have them remove the Shield of Saturn from the body of Pike Gormly to allow her to use her Eye of Nimhyr to raise him as a Wraith. Thus began the adventurer's long campaign against the dead Lord Gormly. They spent a period of 9 days seeking out magical weapons to wield against the tyrant, some of which was spent on an expedition to the Feywild, where they met Bel'Atka, Darnelia Dandelion, and Lurvana. During this period they also found an ally in Garrek "Lightstep". They also viewed, through a rift in time, the slaying of Kotlan by Nimhyr, though at the time they did not know Nimhyr's purpose in the distribution of the Eyes of Nimhyr. Ultimately the group mounted their final offensive against Pike Gormly, advancing into Gormshire on the 23rd of Cinder where they met and rescued Gen Fairsly, and finally vanquishing the Wraith and Tabitha in a single battle at the top of the crumbling ruin of Gormly Keep. Upon their return to Grimsbeak on the morning of the 25th of Cinder, the group were awarded their title and position by Verniclex with the permission of the Reeve. As a symbol of their office, they were each awarded an Amulet of Whispers bearing the sigil of Grimsbeak, a Roc in flight. The Hunt for the Bracers Fanged Shadows The Time of the Return